Craked traduction
by BeeSwan
Summary: Edward et Bella mettent un peu de piment dans leur vie sexuelle après quelques années de mariage. Attention LEMON ! Les personnages sont humains et débordants d'énergie. Ceci est une traduction. Enjoy !


**Craked** _de antiaol_

_Voici une petite fiction que j'ai bien aimée. Alors je la partage avec vous en la traduisant. Edward et Bella sont humains et décident de pimenter leur vie sexuelle. Pour toutes les amoureuses d'Edward, attendez-vous à le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Sur ce bonne lecture. Enjoy !_

* * *

Cela faisait quatre longues, mortelles semaines que j'avais suggéré à Edward de nous pourrions « pimenter un peu » notre vie sexuelle. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose ce soir-là, et j'avais commencé à me demander si je ne l'avais pas blessé. Nous parlions – ou plutôt je parlais – d'essayer de nouvelles choses ; en mentionnant tout du jeu de rôle à la soumission-domination. Pendant que nous discutions, je faisais attention à rassurer Edward en lui disant que j'étais satisfaite de ce que nous avions…. Mais que je me demandais toujours si cela ne pouvait pas être _mieux._

Ce n'était pas que notre vie sexuelle soit mauvaise – no, loin de là. Toutefois, Edward veillait à toujours garder le contrôle quand nous faisions l'amour.

_Faire l'amour – jamais baiser._

Edward me traitait comme une poupée chinoise – une parfaite poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser à la moindre brutalité ou agression. J'avais ce sentiment, toutefois, il y avait quelque chose juste sous la surface qui pouvait craquer, si seulement je pouvais briser sa carapace. Et, pour une fois, j'étais angoissée à l'idée de voir ce qu'il aimerait faire s'il baissait sa garde – s'il laissait ses instincts primaires prendre le dessus.

Même avec nos merveilleuses nuits à faire lentement l'amour, je me languissais d'une relation sexuelle plus torride comme je le voyais dans certains films – des boutons arrachés, des sous-vêtements déchirés, la totale.

Cependant, après quatre semaines durant lesquelles Edward ignora notre conversation, je pouvais seulement me dire qu'il ne ressentait pas les mêmes besoins.

********

Il était encore tôt lorsque je me levai ce Samedi. Edward avait déjà quitté le lit et je pouvais l'entendre ruminer au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'étirai et baillai avant de sortir de lit et de rejoindre mon mari. Peut-être que je lui fairais son petit déjeuner favori – des pancakes aux myrtilles.

Je descendis les escaliers, pieds nus et portant uniquement mon débardeur et un shorty, et fonçai vers la cuisine. J'entrai pour trouver Edward, déjà habillé et prêt pour la journée, coupant un fruit frais pendant qu'il fredonnait. Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre la porte pour écouter. Il avait une voix si apaisante.

« Bonjour, bébé, », dit-il, toujours en regardant le fruit qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Je sursautai, surprise par son accueil. Je me plaçai derrière lui, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille et posai ma tête entre ses omoplates.

J'inspirai et soupirai. « Mmm…B'jour, Edward. »

Il tourna entre mes bras, les siens s'enroulant autour de moi pour tracer de légers cercles dans mon dos. Il descendit ses mains jusque sur mes fesses et les serra – fort.

Je sursautai et criai un peu, surprise par cette démonstration d'agressivité. Mon corps frémit d'anticipation et de l'espoir qu'Edward assume ce qu'il provoquait.

_Je sais que tu veux craquer, bébé._

Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds et mordillait sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, où ma langue vint taquiner son lobe.

Il claqua mes fesses – gentiment cette fois- et tourna sa tête pour parler directement dans mon oreille.

« Peut-être que nous pourrons continuer plus tard. J'ai quelques courses à faire aujourd'hui, je serais de retour rapidement. »

Après quoi, il m'embrassa sur la joue et sortis de la cuisine, en fredonnant de nouveau le même air.

Je restai là, statufiée et légèrement excitée jusqu'à ce que je regarde la plateau de petit déjeuner qu'Edward avait préparé pour moi. Il devait avoir prévu de m'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Il y avait un bol de fruit frais qu'il venait de couper, un verre de jus d'orange et un petit vase avec une seule marguerite. Sur le côté, il y a avait une note avec un court message écrit sur le papier blanc.

_**En attendant ce soir. XOXO**_

Je souris devant le romantisme de mon mari. Sa prévenance n'avait rien de nouveau. Durant nos quelques courtes années de mariage, j'en étais venue à ne plus être surprise.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas mon éternel mari romantique que je voulais.

*******

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film en attendant le retour d'Edward quand finalement je l'entendis entrer dans le garage. Il était sorti toute la matinée, et bien qu'il nous reste tout l'après-midi, j'étais un peu déçue qu'il ait choisi de partir lors d'une de nos rares journées de libres.

Alors que j'arborais une moue irritée et me préparai à laisser mon mari deviner à quel point je n'appréciais pas qu'il soit parti toute la journée, je l'entendis entrer par la porte du côté. Rageante, je m'assis sur le canapé et regardai dans sa direction.

« Bella. A l'étage. Dans 15 minutes. »

Je ne pus voir son visage dans la faible lueur de l'entre mais je pus entendre grâce à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il parlait fort, presque avec gravité, et plus durement que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward ? » Ma précédente irritation était complètement oubliée maintenant.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir pour l'instant, Isabella. Fais juste ce qu'on te dit. »

Après quoi, il grimpa dans les escaliers, fredonnant encore ce satané morceau – la chanson je devais absolument me rappeler. Je retournai dans le canapé, confuse à cause de son ton. Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Il me traitait avec des pincettes – délicatement, avec révérence.

Après plusieurs minutes à imaginer ce qui pouvait avoir fâcher Edward entre ce matin et tout de suite, j'entendis de la musique provenir de notre chambre à l'étage. Le morceau était familier mais différent de ce qu'Edward écoutait normalement. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter et pus juste distinguer les paroles depuis l'endroit où j'étais assise dans le salon.

_Help me._

_I broke apart my insides._

_Help me._

_I've got no soul to sell._

_Help me._

_The only thing that works for me._

_Help me get away from myself._

_I wanna fu-_

« Isabella. »

Mon écoute fut interrompue par l'ordre crié d'Edward depuis l'étage. Toutefois, j'en avais assez entendu pour situer la chanson. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'Edward connaissait Closer de Nine Inch Nails, encore moins qu'il possédait la musique. Je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne et une chaleur grandir dans mon ventre lorsque je fis enfin le rapport avec le chanson qu'il avait fredonné toute la journée. Mon estomac se contracté lorsque j'imaginai ce que cela signifiait et que je me levai de canapé pour monter aussi vite que je le pouvais, anticipant ce qui m'attendait.

J'arrivai à notre chambre en un temps record et m'arrêtai juste au niveau de la porte. Il faisait sombre, seule une bougie était allumée sur la table de chevet. Ce ne fut pas pourtant pas l'ambiance qui me fit vaciller. Non, ce furent t les liens qui étaient accrochés aux quatre coins de lit qui retinrent mon attention.

Je sentis plutôt que j'entendis Edward arrivé derrière moi et sursautai, surprise par son approche silencieuse.

« Il y aura des règles ce soir, Isabella. Tu ne parleras pas sauf si je le dis. Tu ne feras rien sauf si je le dis. Tu ne me toucheras pas sauf si je te le demande. As-tu compris ? »

Je déglutis bruyamment, ma gorge serrée et sèche alors que je hochai la tête.

« Humm... Très bien, mon amour. », dit Edward tandis que ses mains frôlaient mes côtes, pour finalement se figer sur mes hanches. « J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que j'avais oublié ce dont nous avions parlé. » Edward parlait doucement et calmement dans mon oreille, ses doigts s'enfonçant fermement dans ma chair.

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre à ses mots, espérant que ce qui allait arriver prendrait le meilleur de moi.

Pouvais-je répondre ? Il a dit que je n'étais pas autorisée à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que je le pouvais.

Toutefois, même si je n'étais pas autorisée, j'étais finalement obtenir ce que j'avais voulu de lui et j'étais prête à tout pour être sûre qu'il allait rester sur cette voie. Une fois ma décision prise, j'oubliai temporairement les règles et dis à voix basse.

« Et bien, en fait, je l'ai cru. »

Les mains d'Edward saisirent mes seins, pinçant fortement mes tétons, générant ainsi un doux gémissement au fond de ma gorge.

« As-tu oublié les règles, ma Bella ? Ne m'oblige pas à te baiser pour te les rappeler. »

_Nom de dieu ! Foutue mère de dieu !_

Rien que d'entendre Edward dire le mot baiser me rendit humide dans ma culotte. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce type de langage avec moi.

Ses dents descendirent sur mon épaule, mordillèrent jusqu'au creux de mon cou et mordirent plus fort à cet endroit.

« Déshabille-toi et va sur le lit. Et, ne me fais pas attendre. Je veux te voir t'étendre ouverte pour moi. »

J'étais sur le point de m'évanouir devant lui. Edward, anticipant mes réactions, plaça ses bras autour de ma taille et me soutins jusqu'à ce que je recouvre mes esprits.

Après avoir testé mes jambes, je fis rapidement le chemin qui me séparait du lit, envoyant mes vêtements à gauche et à droite. Une fois en culotte, je grimpai sur le lit et m'assis au milieu.

« Peux-tu me dire pourquoi du porte encore cette foutue culotte Bella ? »

_Oups._

Je savais qu'il attendait une réponse cette fois, cependant, je me réjouissais de ne pas fléchir. J'étais loin de lui. Donc, au lieu de répondre, je lui fis un sourire suffisant, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Je t'ai posé une putain de question, Bella. Réponds-moi. »

_C'est tout ou rien maintenant… Joue le jeu, Bella !_

« Parce que je veux être punie, Edward. »

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'il soit capable de se reprendre. Il avança, lentement et calmement, vers le lit et se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres touchant mon oreille.

« Et punie tu seras, mon amour. Maintenant déshabille-toi complètement et allonge-toi comme on te l'a demandé. »

Je retirai rapidement ma culotter et m'étendis sur le lit, ma tête sur les oreillers, attendant ses prochains ordres.

« J'ai dit que je te voulais étendue pour moi. Fais ce qu'on te dit ! »

La vois d'Edward était basse et calme. Il y avait un pouvoir caché derrière que normalement, il s'empêchait d'utiliser. Il était puissant. Dominant.

Je fis ce qu'il demandait, étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête pour atteindre les liens en haut, et allongeai mes jambes de la même façon.

« Humm. Sais-tu à quel point c'est foutrement bon de te voir ainsi ? Etendue, ouverte et m'attendant. Je parie que tu mouilles tout de suite. N'est-ce pas mon cœur ? Est-ce que je te rends humide quand je prends le contrôle comme ça ? Réponds. »

« Toujours, Edward. Je suis toujours humide pour toi. »

Edward s'écarta pour enlever sa chemise, la retirant par la tête, et la jetant par terre derrière lui. Il tourna autour du lit, en saisissant le bouton de son jean en même temps. Une fois déboutonné, il l'ôta, ne gardant que son boxer. Il s'arrêta à côté de la tête de lit et saisit un des liens. Attrapant rapidement mon poignet, il l'immobilisa avec le doux tissu. Il fit de même pour tous les autres liens.

Une fois maintenue par les quatre attaches, il retira son boxer, libérant son érection et se positionna sur moi.

« Tu as été une méchante fille, Bella, et maintenant tu va payer pour ça. Ouvre-toi pour moi, bébé. Je vais remplir ta bouche. »

Soit ce fut l'ordre, soit ce fut le choc, toujours est-il que ma mâchoire s'ouvrit immédiatement et j'attendis qu'il emplisse ma bouche. Il bougea son corps et s'allongea légèrement pour me permettre de prendre sa longueur dans ma bouche.

Il détenait tout le pouvoir dans cette position et ne m'autorisait pas à le taquiner avec ma langue comme je pouvais le faire habituellement. Il plongea directement dedans, allant immédiatement au fond de ma gorge. Je pus entendre un grognement émaner de la poitrine d'Edward au-dessus de moi lorsque le bout de son pénis me toucha. Je gémis autour de sa longueur, ses grognements entraînant toujours les miens. Je le sentis se contracter dans ma bouche lorsqu'il grogna.

Il bougeait furieusement dans ma bouche maintenant, tenant la tête de lit pour se soutenir. Il était prêt, je pouvais le dire à cause des ses mouvements désordonnés et de sa respiration haletante.

« Avale tout ce que je te donne, bébé. Absolument tout. »

Après ses mots, je le sentis pousser jusqu'au fond de ma gorge et tressauter dans ma bouche. Je fis ce que je devais faire, avalant chaque jet qui vint de lui, léchant son membre au fur et à mesure qu'il se retirait.

Il se déplaça and colla son bassin contre le mien pendant qu'il m'embrassait avec fougue, prenant ma langue et la guidant dans sa bouche. Il s'écarta légèrement et mordit ma lèvre inférieure.

Je gémi et tentai de remuer mon bassin pour assouvir mon besoin de friction, avant de me souvenir des liens qui retenaient mes jambes.

« Ah ah ah, Bella. As-tu oublié que tu viens juste d'être punie ? Quel sorte de punition ce serait si tu pouvais jouir ? »

Je grognai, secouant la tête. J'étais sur le point de m'embraser s'il ne me touchait pas bientôt. Morte par manque de plaisir.

Edward baissa sa tête sur mon corps, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais ma peau. Il mordilla et lécha le hait de ma poitrine, traçant des cercles de baisers autour de mes mamelons, mais sans jamais les toucher. Sur le point de crier ma frustration, ses dents saisirent mon téton et il le mordit. _Fort. _

« Unnngg… » _(note de la traductrice : je ne sais pas si il existe l'équivalent en français et vous ? lol)_

Il s'écarta aussitôt et saisit quelque chose sur la table. Il tenait la bougie directement au-dessus du sein qu'il venait de mordre et la pencha légèrement, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Sais-tu que cette douleur peut provoquer une réel plaisir, ma Bella ? Cela peut même donner d'intenses résultats. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il pencha la bougie encore plus, laissant un peu de cire goutter sur mon sein. Mon dos s'arqua sur le lit, étirant mes membres un maximum, et je gémis bruyamment. La douleur et le plaisir mélangés ensemble augmentèrent encore plus ma frustration.

Il se pencha légèrement et souffla sur la cire, la durcissant de ce fait.

« S'il te plaît, Edward. »

« Ai-je dit que tu pouvais parler ? »,me dit-il d'un ton brusque et simultanément, il arracha la cire durcie de ma poitrine.

Mon mamelon, toujours tendu à cause de la soudaine chaleur à laquelle il fut exposé, picota sous la sensation de la cire arrachée. La sensation secoua ma poitrine et envoya une décharge à mon centre toujours humide. Je gémis plus fort cette fois – frustration, plaisir et douleur suintant dans ma voix. L'odeur de mon sexe emplit l'air et je savais qu'Edward pouvait le sentir. Cette seule pensée m'excita encore plus.

Edward se pencha sur mon mamelon douloureux et le lécha doucement, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le sucer.

A ce moment-là, j'étais loin de mon esprit, incapable d'isoler une sensation de la suivante, tout se mélangeant. J'avais besoin qu'il me touche. Me frappe. Me caresse. Me baise. _N'importe quoi._

« Sais-tu à quel point c'est foutrement parfait que tu sois ainsi pour moi ? Etendue, ouverte, humide et prête, suppliant pour jouir. Es-tu prête à supplier pour sentir mon pénis, bébé ? Penses-tu avoir été suffisamment punie ?

« Mon dieu, s'il te plaît, Edward. Baise-moi. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. _S'il te plaît._ »

Il bougea pour s'agenouiller entre mes jambes écartées et assura sa prise sur le haut des mes cuisses, les maintenant fermement. Après avoir pris du plaisir en me taquinant et me tourmentant, il était en érection et prête pour moi de nouveau.

Il déplaça son bassin légèrement en avant, afin que le bout de son pénis entre en contact avec mon clitoris douloureux et gonflé et je gémis fortement lorsque nous nous touchâmes.

A mon gémissement, Edward baissa son pénis au niveau de mon vagin et poussa en avant, rapidement et fortement jusqu'à ce que nos corps soient complètement connectés. Nos grognements respectifs emplirent la pièce.

J'étais battante autour de lui, étroite pour prévenir ma jouissance. Il me préparait parfaitement si il voulait que je jouisse sur commande. Presque comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me parla.

« Je te sens – étroite et battante autour de moi. Maintenant que tu as supplié pour ça, as-tu ce que tu veux ? C'était mon pénis que tu voulais, bébé ? »

Il se retira et glissa en moi de nouveau sauvagement, imposant à nos corps le plus délicieux des rythmes.

« Es-tu pantelante pour moi, Bella ? Prête à jouir ? Je veux que tu viennes pour moi bébé. Viens pour moi tout de suite. »

Après cela, il s'étendit et titilla mon clitoris de son ongle, provoquant soudain mon orgasme.

Tandis que je me serrai autour de lui, des gémissements naquirent au fond de ma gorge, je sentis son allure augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sur le point de jouir à son tour. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, penchant son corps plus avant et changeant l'angle avec lequel il me pénétrait. Il s'étira pour saisir mon oreille, léchant le contour et puis mordillant mon lobe.

« Mon dieu Bella. Tu es si parfaite autour de moi. Tu as été faite pour moi. Rien que moi. Tu es mienne. »

« Rien que pour toi, Edward. Toujours. »

Il embrassa et suça mon cou au rythme de ses allers-retours, s'arrêtant une fois qu'il eut trouvé mon point sensible à la base de mon épaule. Il glissa sa langue à cet endroit plusieurs fois, avant de sucer assez fort pour laisser une marque. Il me marqua. Montrant au monde entier que je lui appartenais.

Sa démonstration de possessivité me serra une fois de plus le bas-ventre, préparant mon corps pour son deuxième orgasme. Je grimpai vite au rideau, mon explosion imminente.

« Je suis proche bébé. Si fichtrement proche. » La voix d'Edward était secouée et rauque à mes oreilles. Il perdait son contrôle.

_Correction. Le contrôle avait été abandonné devant la porte._

Il pencha la tête, ses lèvres trouvant les miennes et parla de nouveau contre elles.

« Je t'aime tant, Bella. »

Après quoi, il m'embrasse avec force, passionnément, sa langue explorant la cavité de ma bouche. Nos corps étaient connectés par tous les moyens possibles.

Avec un va-et-vient de plus, je fus envahie par une vague de sensations, ma jouissance me saisissant, vague après vague, tandis qu'Edward étouffait mon gémissement avec sa bouche. Mon corps s'arqua pour rencontrer son corps plus intimement, mes mamelons durcis frottant son buste musclé.

« Mince, Bella. »

Edward bougea plus sauvagement en moi, maintenant nos corps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour en moi.

Il s'effondra, rompu et fatigué, sur ma poitrine, sa tête enfouie au creux de mon cou. Sa lourde respiration balayait mes seins, faisant naitre de nouveau un gémissement en moi.

« Vraiment Bella ? Je te donne un petit aperçu et tu en veux déjà plus ? »

Je ris légèrement et tournai la tête sur le côté pour embrasser son front.

« Tst, tst… Isabella. Je pense que tu as oublié qui dirige ces petits jeux. »

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié les talents de l'auteur qui, avouons-le, a l'imagination assez débridée. Pensez à me donner votre avis si vous voulez que je continue de traduire ce genre de petites fictions. Bye bye !_


End file.
